a. Technical Field
This invention relates to naturopathic steam therapy delivery equipment; a device that delivers organic/plant compounds dissolved in steam, via the pores in the human body, to aid detoxification through enhanced perspiration/sweating, for improving health and wellness.
b. Background Art
This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
The process of steam therapy as disclosed herein originated from the ancient African tribe known as the “Igbo” (the descendants of the kingdom of Judah in the Seth Region of West Africa), and is called “Ogwu Okpukpu” in the Igbo language.
In the ancient process, a person being treated (i.e., a patient), was made to sit on a small log of wood, with the person's legs astride (i.e., with a leg on either side of), the log. A small pot containing a boiled plant concoction was then placed in between the patient's legs, adjacent to the small log. A blanket was then draped over the patient, covering the patient completely, while the patient was made to lean forward, over the small pot. The patient would then be exposed to the steam emanating from the small pot and trapped beneath the blanket.
However, this ancient process has several drawbacks. The ancient process does not fully dilate the patient's skin pores nor does it deliver a sufficient amount of steam containing the organic compounds (i.e., the boiled plant concoction), to the patient's body. As a result, the ancient process has limited detoxifying effect.
What is needed then is a steam therapy equipment, or apparatus, that is capable of fully dilating a patient's skin pores to induce measured and controllable perspiration, and can also deliver sufficient amount of steam containing organic compounds to the patient's body, thereby flushing (via perspiration) the patient's body of toxins. The steam therapy equipment also includes at least one special mechanism, or an apparatus, for applying enhanced and/or limited steam (and heat) delivery to a desired, targeted portion of the patient's body.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.